The Diaries of Lady Daffodils
by Leona Gray
Summary: The boys forgot that they were not alone here ... Forgot about the link.
1. Repair Issues

Repair Issues  
**  
The eighteenth of August**.

I complained that I was bored on the estate. In response, I heard from Lucius a lot of obscene words. Twenty minutes yelling, never repeated! Apparently, he talked with Severus. She answered with quotes from the same source, for some reason she was not surprised. Only at once he wandered and grunted: "Boring - keep a diary, but I have plenty to do."

Presented a diary. With kittens on the cover. She said that I hate kittens. He answered that I just do not know how to cook them. Not funny.

Kittens remade into horned toads. Now much better. I'm keeping a diary.

**The nineteenth of August.**

Severus attended the dinner today. He burst into Malfoy Manor as usual, through the fireplace, hungry and evil. I didn't even wash my hands before eating! Naturally, Lucius scolded Dumbledore. Correctly scolded. The old stump itself does not live and does not give others! "Severus is here, Severus is there!" It's just disgusting to listen! Although Seva is nice to hear, even when he swears. Of course, Lutz soldered his flaming whiskey! Soldered! He keeps me for an idiot! I already know that Snape does not get drunk, and just give Lucius an excuse to drink. After a heart attack at his age! He would have started smoking! He wants to leave his son an orphan. And me. Health spoils under the guise of caring for the peace of mind of his friend! Oh, these are caring for me! For complete calm, Severus needs silence and a cauldron over a good fire. And so that no bastard in his affairs did not get stuck.

Although, Severus will not give him smoking. He'll kill him immediately so that the smell of cigarettes does not affect the formula of the potions that he brews here. And really, where is he to cook them ?!

And what does Lucius need for peace of mind? Silence and ... Okay, I'll sit quietly. Maybe this is exactly what he needs.

North tower? My tantrum? Maybe I went too far that time. Three hours to yell! Try to shout for yourself for three hours! But it was not easy for me either. And suddenly Draco gets married? For the first time, I was planning the North Tower for the young. And away from me and Lucius. And again, Sev knowing that the children in the tower would have been more careful with this experimental explosive rubbish ... And then, the hour is uneven, and it will fall asleep ... How then is Lucius? And I?

By the way, Albus sent him to the Ministry. To the alchemy department by an expert. At last! Not all the same with his mind to sit in school cellars. Luc, of course, spoke about this! How he looked at Lucius! I love it when he looks at him like that! He pretended to be offended. We'll have to go down to his basement a little later. Reassure.

**Twentieth of August.**

Yesterday, it was not possible to enter the basement. Due to the need to repair the basement you know-after-what. But Severus reassured me for an hour and a half. Idiot! I don't care about houses or walls. Only his safety. Does not understand. Also legalist for me! The same boobie as Lucius! I'll send them both to the dementors! They will bring me to St. Mungo. Both.


	2. Lssues of using buckthorn bark

**Twenty-fourth of August.**

I wonder why Seva buckthorn bark? I took a whole jar. The best raw materials. More from childhood Draco left. The most important thing for young children is proper nutrition and regularity of stool, in order to avoid inversion of the intestines. How long has it been! I wonder when will Draco get married? And on whom?

**Twenty-fifth of August.**

Lucius came in to consult about Draco's marriage. Will offer three options. Very purebred, very rich, all three are complete fools and scary, like cubs of manticoras. She advised me to search among foreign women. Gulchitai Zakroylichiko from the Tehran branch of Gringots suggested that the roots of the genus are lost in the family tree of Abdurahman-ibn-Khattab. I wonder if Zakroilichiko would suit him. By the look? And by weight? Also a purebred fool, gorged on Turkish delight. He does not even know the multiplication tables. The goblins complained to me the last time I transferred money to the Tehran branch.

**The twenty-seventh of August.**

Draco leaves for Hogwarts. Out of habit, they dragged him into Diagon Alley. Ordered a couple of new robes. The boiler for Seva was chosen. We sat in a candy store according to old memory. Draco himself found a couple of novelties in the book. I glanced briefly at the cover! Love potions! And the second - "One hundred ways to defeat a hangover syndrome." Horror! And not one method out of these hundred does not work. Where is dad looking! It's not for me to educate him in this. Severus must be asked to enlighten the godson. When he only gets married. It's time to settle down.

**August 28th.**

It is clear why Seva needed a can of buckthorn bark. The minister asked Lucius to sponsor a sewer repair. This bark was still with such a long shelf life! And what would happen if I gave him fresh? Their ministry was ... I won't ... the Ministry would have washed it off with sewer emissions; And rightly so! There is nothing to bring Severus! And yet, give them the Malfoyevsky money for their own stupidity!

**Thirtieth of August.**

Lucius sent greetings from Seva. They walked from the Ministry to the editors of the Prophet. Also a route for me! Could not get off with greetings, but take a walk with me through the Malfoy Manor Park. At least to the gazebo and back. Draco sent a packet of chocolate and a letter. She hinted that she would not agree to Gulchatay. Under no circumstances. I think the internship at Hogwarts will do him good. And closer to Severus. Lutz's only digestible idea about his son over the past five years.


	3. Questions in silence

**Третьего сентября.**

Драко написал, что какая-то министерская комиссия скрывается за Хогвартсом и беспокоит всех. Почему Люциус не вмешивается ?! Он ждет, чтобы Сев пожаловался. Не иначе.

**Шестое сентября.**

Сова вылетела из Северуса. Он пишет, что министерство начало преследование деканов Хогвартса, чтобы сорвать образовательный процесс и дискредитировать их, а затем поставить своих людей во главе своих домов, минуя попечительский совет. Люциус отправляется в Хогвартс послезавтра, пусть рассеется. Хотя нет такой компании. У Амбриджа явно расслабление мозга, самое время пригласить к ней психиатров. Фадж также интересен исключительно с клинической точки зрения.

**8 сентября.**

Интересно, что новостей нет. Ни от одного, ни от другого. Они не будут убивать эту комиссию. Боюсь, мне придется пойти на свидания к ним обоим в Азкабане.

**Девятое сентября.**

Драко написал, что все в порядке, все живы. До.

Северная башня почти готова. Заставил меня сделать секретную спальню там. Для молодоженов. Все в нежных зеленых и серебряных тонах. Камин из темного мрамора. Кровать замечательная. Навес вышит листьями и звездами. Очень красивый. Может, Драко все равно женился бы ?!

**Десятое сентября.**

Я снял рогатых жаб с обложки дневника. Амбридж очень напоминал эту мразь. Переделал в двух зеленых ежиков в осенние листья. Ничего не произошло. Сторицей. У одного ежика серые глаза, у другого черные.

Пропустил их всех. И когда Драко выходит замуж! Если бы только внуки были!

**12 сентября.**

Как долго я могу тусоваться в Хогвартсе? Что за люди! .. Подвал тоже полностью исправлен. Я купил новые котлы вместо тех, которые были повреждены последним взрывом. И весы замечательные. Сами учитывают расход жидкости на взвешенное количество сухого вещества при заданном процентном содержании раствора. Ему понравится. Если вы заметили, конечно.

Люсия ручку своей любимой трости почистила себя. Нет эльфов. Эксклюзивный инструмент для очистки серебра от налета. Она приготовила это сама. Блестит отлично! Ему понравится. Если вы заметили, конечно ...

Драко отправил письмо и пакет с шоколадом. Почему они там, на самом деле! Его любимый шоколад горький и с изюмом. Ему понравится. Может быть, он хотя бы напишет ответ ... Если он увидит письмо ...


End file.
